


End before the Endgame

by pikkugen



Category: Chess Pieces (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: F/M, IN SPAAAAACE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikkugen/pseuds/pikkugen
Summary: What it says in the tin. Chess in space. Some light smut in the middle.
Relationships: Knight/Queen (Chess)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	End before the Endgame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etothey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/gifts).



> To etothey: I loved your prompt for IN SPAAAAAACE, so that's what you get. I hope the rest is more or less what you wanted, too.

”Knight calling Queen, over.”

”Queen listening. Where are you, Knight?”

”Just behind the target. Keep an eye on your two, he'll be breaking out there if I don't get him.” 

”Roger that, Knight. Don't miss.” 

”Try not to, my Queen. Over and out.” 

The bursts of conversations sent, the two spaceships cloaked again and Jack checked the target one last time before engaging. The _Bishop_ was a middle-sized battleship, cutting through the blackness of space in a straight line towards its goal on the other side of the warfield. It turned its braking rockets on, its target now visible. That was the moment Jack had been waiting for and with a deft flick of his hand he sent a salvo of missiles shooting like fireworks out of nothing. The ultra-modern cloaking field didn't even flicker, as Jack turned the smaller ship and made the hyper jump, just in time. When the computer screen came back online milliseconds after the jump, he saw how the enemy missiles exploded silently into one another in the spot he had occupied just seconds ago. 

Thank King for this cloaking device. Ordinary ones would flicker minutely the moment something hit their field from either side; many a ship had been taken at the moment of their victory as their target managed to fire their salvos just before exploding. This war just might be won after all. 

”Knight to Queen. Target down. Where next?” 

”I saw that, Jack. Well done. There's one more pawn moving on your three, see if you can take him, if not it won't be a problem. I've got their flagship on my target right now. They'll evade it, of course, but it's enough of a threat they won't try anything funny today. Return as soon as you can.” 

”On it, my Queen.” 

The pawn was really just a scout, and taking it down was easy – after Jack had checked that it wasn't a decoy or a plant. Just in case he executed a few empty jumps through hyperspace to throw off any followers before flying back to the _Queen Töregene_ and docking under her large black wing. As soon as he was safely docked inside the huge carrier flagship, she took off and Jack waited until the initial lurch had passed until he quickly crawled through the well-lit crew tunnel of the mostly robotic ship into his bunk. 

She was waiting for him there. Her black curls haloed her absent face as she was still linked to the main AI through his interface, but she deconnected the moment he closed the bunk door behind him. 

”Congratulations, Jack. I think that was your 500th takedown?” 

”Was it? I haven't counted.” Of course he had, and he was glad she had noticed. She smiled, as if she knew exactly that he had. 

”I think you deserve something nice for that.” She approached propelling herself from the wall, grasped the seal of his coverall and ripped it open, pushing him flat on his sleeping net in the same movement. She was wearing only her grey army tank top and shorts, and he grinned eagerly, kicking his coveralls off his legs as she wriggled herself free of her tank top. 

”Naughty boy, going commando on the mission”, she chided her when her line of sight was clear again. 

Jack grinned. ”No regulations against that. Sir.” She laughed softly, kicked her shorts off and caught his head between her strong thighs. He had just enough time to admire again her deft movements in zero-gee before her pussy landed on his face and her mouth closed around his already hard dick. 

The alarm caught them in the post-coital haze. ”Shit,” she muttered, pounced to the interface and connected. ”We're in the endgame,” she said excitedly, gathered her clothes from the exit vent grill and slipped out of the doorway like a cat before Jack could gather his wits and his coverall and follow her. He scrambled through the ship's innards to his patrol ship and placed his helmet on. 

”Knight ready,” he said, but already felt the lurch of the carrier ship accelerating. So no small mission, then. Endgame? They were ready to take the enemy flagship? 

It was to be even better, he found out after a jarring deceleration. They were nearing the enemy home planet, its white clouds whirling over the surface like the swirls inside a marble, its defenses being attacked and now the _Queen Töregene_ was in the game, the enemy resistance just melted like snow. Jack grinned, took his orders and went out, jumping from outpost to outpost, taking them out from unexpected angles (again, he loved how his little ship was able to make these small experimental jumps through the hyperspace; the tech was being developed to allow bigger ships, but as of yet skipping the three dimensions was only for the small and the audacious) and watching her Queen take out the bigger ships at all directions. 

When the flagship of their fleet went down in one majestic blast of shrapnel and slowly rained down towards the atmosphere, the _Queen Töregene_ was hailed from the surface. The enemy surrendered. They had nowhere to run to, and Jack made a small yelp of victory hearing that. He turned his ship in a reckless arc and flew a few corkscrews before returning to the _Queen_. 

The mess hall was full of sweaty, grinning, bruised but exalted soldiers, who competed in telling their achievements in battle and slapped each other in the back or on the butt or wherever they could reach. The arrival of the Admiral only slightly silenced the noise, until she clapped her hands once and amplified her voice to carry over the ruckus. 

”They surrender completely, we've won. Congrats, crew. We're still on a mission until we return home, so keep it moderate until we're back on the planet, hear me? The first drink is on me, folks.” She gestured towards the drinks machine, and to the cheering of everyone it started to spew out bulbs of space beer. 

Jack grabbed one as it was pushed in his hands and passed one to the next guy beside him, and then he started to make his way through the throng to where the Admiral was laughing with her second, sipping from a bulb of her own, hooked on a wall latch with a foot and giving high fives to everyone passing her. 

The second gave a salute and retired as he floated close, and she turned to him with a casual low five that somehow ended on his front rather than his hand. 

”My bunk, ten minutes,” she said, and Jack grinned. ”Aye-aye, my Queen.”


End file.
